


Here Fore You

by barshanabllove



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 08:07:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14712335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barshanabllove/pseuds/barshanabllove
Summary: Jace has disappeared and Alec can feel his absence.Alec is falling apart and Magnus puts him back together.





	Here Fore You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first AO3 post. Hope you like it.

Alec was walking up to Magnus' apartment.Alec still did not know how he was friends with the High Warlock of Brooklyn.He had never been good at socializing but he had always felt comfortable talking to Magnus. He walked up to the door and knocked,the door swung open. Magnus smiled at the sight of Alec,"Alec,why am I not surprised?" Alec blushed. This was Magnus' usual greeting. At least it had become so in the past few days. Jace was missing. Or at least that was what Maryse had told the clave. Alec knew the truth though. Jace had been kidnapped,no, He Had left with Valentine. Alec was painfully aware of Jace's absence as Jace was his parabatai. As Magnus was the only person he could bear to look at these days, he spent most of his time on Magnus' couch.  
Alec stepped inside the apartment and took his usual place on the couch. Magnus came and sat down beside him.he looked at Alec for a long time and then said,"well, what do you want to do, today? We could Netflix something. or we could talk. i don't have anything tonight."Alec shook hi head."Do you mind if I got some sleep. I've been on patrol all night and morning, and i really need to get some rest." Magnus nodded." Anything you want, Alec. Just tell me what you need."Alec smiled and Magnus' heart fluttered.

He leaned back on the couch and closed his eyes.Then he opened them again, and said ," hey Magnus, can I ask you something?"  
"sure ."  
" Did ever loose anyone close to you?"  
Magnus considered his answer. Memories of Etta and his mother swirled in his mind."yeah"he said cautiously.  
"so what did you do,to cope, I mean?"  
"I drank, I guess. I was a wreck.Sometimes I would go into depression.It hurt a lot but after sometime the pain became a part of me and I learned to live with it.'

Alec nodded. "I feel cold, you know, and empty , like there is nothing inside me.And I can't feel Jace. I don't know if he's dead or alive. Its just,....I hate this feeling.I hate him for leaving with Valentine, but I love him at the same time because he's my brother.'He realized that he was crying.  
Magnus moved forward and pulled Alec's head down on his shoulder. He said in a soothing voice, " shh, its okay Alec. you don't need to think about it now. You don't have to this to yourself. Just sleep."  
But try as he might Alec couldn't sleep. All he could do was fall deep into an abyss of despair. So he held on to Magnus and cried. He woke up next morning to find himself in PJs and in Magnus' bed. He turned and saw Magnus staring at him, "you okay?"  
Alec nodded. Magnus hugged him and suddenly Alec couldn't hold it in any more. He leaned up and kissed Magnus. They kissed for a long time,till Alec pulled back and took a deep breath. Magnus was grinning at him ," Finally, it took you long enough." this time Magnus kissed him and they kept kissing till Alec abolutely had to leave for work.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading


End file.
